


Sotto il Sole di Grecia

by Kiki (Kikimay)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hades War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kiki
Summary: Milo ha sempre amato Camus ed ha sempre vissuto nella convinzione di saperne interpretare gli umori come fossero i suoi. Ogni cosa nel sentirlo vicino è stata sempre facile e naturale, finché non è lo è stata più.O "Camus torna in vita e Milo non sa cosa fare".





	Sotto il Sole di Grecia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoisitechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoisitechan/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Zoi! *____* Spero che questa cosina ti piaccia <3

Milo ha sempre amato Camus ed ha sempre vissuto nella convinzione di saperne interpretare gli umori come fossero i suoi. Ogni cosa nel sentirlo vicino è stata sempre facile e naturale. Finché non è lo è stata più.

 

Dopo la cruenta battaglia e il ritorno al Santuario, è Athena a chinarsi tra le tombe dei Saints caduti, a tagliare le braccia per lasciare che il sacro sangue scorra, incurante delle proteste dei presenti. Shura, Saga, Aphrodite, DeathMask si risvegliano dall’oblio. Camus ritorna, sorretto dall’allievo.

Milo non ha la forza di avvicinarsi e toccarlo. I suoi sensi sono sopraffatti, la mente non fa che gridare in silenzio: “ _Camus, Camus, Camus!”_ ; vorrebbe avvicinarsi, stringerlo tra le braccia, ma l’idea lo esalta e lo spaventa al tempo stesso: Camus gli è stato reso e tolto già una volta, non è pronto a sopportare un dolore simile, non è pronto a perdonare.

Ma Athena sorride benevola e il ragazzo, Hyoga, gioisce. Insieme conducono Camus alla sua Casa.

 

La vita riprende a scorrere, Camus e Milo tornano a dividere il letto. Eppure Milo sente che qualcosa è cambiato, rotto per sempre forse. I suoi gesti si appesantiscono di un’artificiosità prima sconosciuta.

Una sera, mentre pettina Camus dopo il rito del bagno, gli sente pronunciare una frase che mai, in vita sua, Milo aveva sentito pronunciare a Camus.

“Ho freddo, Milo.”

Milo non risponde e rimangono entrambi in silenzio, a contemplare la nuova verità rivelata.

Quella notte, il Saint dello Scorpione rimane sveglio a fissare la sagoma dell'amato dormiente e realizza con dolore quanto la distanza tra i loro corpi sia diventata quasi un limite invalicabile. 

 

Milo raggiunge la spiaggia, dopo una lunga nuotata nel mare turchese. I suoi palmi aperti si poggiano sul bagnasciuga, ma prima che possa cominciare la consueta serie di flessioni, scorge Camus scendere dalla scaletta in legno che conduce alla spiaggia, lo osserva: nudo e incurante, i capelli increspati dal vento e dall’umidità, le lentiggini sulle spalle arrossate.

“Tomoyo …” sussurra, e lo segue.

Camus non teme la frigidità delle acque, avanza sicuro tra le onde. Poi si ferma. Si volta verso Milo, gli tende una mano.

“Milo, io vorrei che tu … che tu m’insegnassi di nuovo, come si nuota nel mare di Grecia, che splende sotto l’occhio del sole.”

I suoi occhi sono colmi di dolcezza, la sua espressione aperta come soltanto a lui è concesso di vedere e le dita tremanti, desiderose di contatto. In un istante Milo si fa più vicino e si rimprovera mentalmente – _Sciocco! Sciocco! Sciocco!_ – di non aver compreso prima.

“Camus …” esala, le mani bagnate a cingergli il volto. ‘ _Ti amo, mi sei mancato, perdonami’_. “Camus …”

“Oh Milo, anche per me è stato lo stesso,” replica lui, leggendogli nel pensiero.

Milo lo stringe e lo bacia sul collo, sul viso, sulla bocca; lascia che il calore del sole di Atene penetri nelle loro ossa.

“Nuotiamo”, sussurra poi Camus, un sorriso segreto dipinto sulle labbra.

Milo annuisce, e lo segue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Buon compleanno ancora, cara Zoi! Spero che questa fyccina sia stata di tuo gusto. Il prompt che mi avevi suggerito, come vedi, ha subito qualche modifica perché non riesco mai a rispettare le indicazioni alla lettera XD 
> 
> Questa fic non è betata e pertanto eventuali errori sono da attribuirsi alla sottoscritta.


End file.
